Sun-shroom
The Sun-shroom is an alternative to the Sunflower for use at night when Sun is more difficult to come by. It is introduced after the Night Stage 2-1. Suburban Almanac Entry Sun-shroom Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Usage Place as you would a Sunflower, but be aware that in exchange for its cheaper cost, the Sun-shroom only produces 15 Sun (instead of 25) for the first two minutes, after which the Sun-shroom grows to full size and begins to produce 25 Sun at a time. Strategy Sun-shrooms are vital during the night. Even though they only produce 15 sun at first, they quickly grow t o full size. Additionally, because of the lower cost, two can be planted immediately giving an income of 30 sun, which gives you sun at a more efficient rate than Sunflowers. The Sun-shroom should be used on every regular night and fog level due to the lack of sun and its efficiency. The lack of an upgrade for it does hinder it in Survival Mode, however. Gallery File:Sun shroom plushie.JPG|A Sun-shroom plush toy. File:Girl-Sun Shroom.png|A girl, dressed as a Sun-Shroom File:Plants_vs_zombies_icon01.gif|Sun-Shroom File:Sun-shroom.png|HD Sun-shroom File:DS Sun-shroom.png|Sun-shroom in the DS version File:Sunlight2.png|A Sun-shroom giving a small sun. File:SleepingSun-shroom.png|Sleeping Sun-shroom File:Sunshroom sun.png|Two big Sun-shrooms, one giving sun File:Imi sun.JPG|Imitater Sleeping Sun-shroom File:Sun seed.JPG|Sun-shroom seed packet in PC version Sun-shroom Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Trivia *The Sun-shroom looks like, and may be a reference to, the Super Mushroom or Toad from the original NES game Super Mario Bros.. *The Puff-shroom and the Sun-shroom are the only mushrooms that can avoid Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombie's peas even if the Sun-shroom has grown. They share this trait with the Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed and Spikerock. **But, if you plant the Puff-shroom or the Sun-shroom on a Flower Pot, it will get hit. This is possibly due to the Flower Pot's height (the Flower Pot by itself is tall enough to get hit). *The Sun-shroom is the only mushroom that smiles. **It smiles, despite the fact that it hates sun. *The Sun-shroom, the Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only plants which, when planted, maybe off-center of a square on the lawn or water. They may get planted slightly to the left or right. *The Sun-shroom is the only plant with no shadow in the Almanac. *In the Almanac, they say that Sun-shroom hates sun so much that it gets thrown out of the system when it is produced. If that is so, why does the Sun-shroom need sun to be planted? **This is probably because the Sun needed to plant it will be multiplied by and will be thrown out of its system later. ***Or maybe it doesn't hate Sun that much at all. **It is also unknown why it doesn't spit out sun while it is sleeping, as it should still be building it inside it. ***Maybe he doesn't notice the sun building up while he is sleeping *The Sun-shroom is the only mushroom that gives Sun. *The Sun-shroom will not grow when it is still asleep. *The Sun-shroom, Potato Mine, Imitater, and Scaredy-shroom are the only plants to change form without being eaten. *There is no plant that can be planted with small Sun (except for the Puff-shroom and the Sea-shroom since they don't need any Sun to be planted). *The Sun-shroom is the only yellow colored mushroom. *The Sun-shroom will grow in full size after it has produced 5 small suns (10 for online version). **However, on the online version, Sun-shroom produces sun significantly faster than Sunflower (about twice as fast), so it still takes the same amount of time to mature as Sun-shroom for any other version. **Also, when it is fully grown, it can behave like a Twin Sunflower for the online version due to the doubled sun production. *The Sun-shroom, Doom-shroom, Ice-shroom, Sea-shroom, Magnet-shroom and Hypno-shroom are the only shrooms that are not purple. *The Sun-shroom also makes a cameo appearance in the introduction of Peggle Nights, a game also made by PopCap Games. *The Sun-shroom's almanac entry shows a mature Sun-shroom. *The Sun-shroom, the Twin Sunflower, the Puff-shroom, the Sunflower, the Sea-shroom and Imitater versions of them are the only plants not allowed to be used in Last Stand. *The Sun-shroom seems to be the main mushroom because it is shown in the achievements Good Morning and No Fungus Among Us, similar to how the Sunflower is the main Plant. *It is the only plant which produces small sun. *This, along with the Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and the Gold Magnet are the only plants that have neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. See Also *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Sun Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Plants Category:Night Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants